Zorro and the Revolutionaries
by PenrithPenPal
Summary: This was originally written as part of Daryl's project, but as the project has been shelved...well. It needed more action, which it now has.
1. Chapter 1

Zorro was silently doing his rounds of the plaza as he caught sight of the stranger exiting the alcalde's office. He crept along the roof of the office, and swung down into the front room to investigate.

Nothing out of place. The alcalde was snoring as usual, his head resting on folded arms. Zorro shook his head at his lack of concern, and noticed that the fire was billowing smoke. He grabbed the alcalde's jug of water and flung it at the hearth, quenching the fire instantly.

Someone had placed whole sheets of parchment over the flames. They were the remains of posters, barely readable now. Burnt and covered in smudges of ash it would take a lot of patience to repair them for reading. He grinned, folding what was left of them gingerly, and tucking them into his belt. He was profoundly curious now. He silently saluted the sleeping alcalde, and hefted himself up and out the way he came.

Zzz

The alcalde marched into the tavern, waving a letter around high-handedly. Victoria noticed him at once, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Alcalde, would you please stop harassing my customers? I have honest farmers and business people in my tavern."

"So you think, Senorita, so you think…"

The alcalde glared at a newcomer to the pueblo, and grasped him by his shirt front. "And here, ladies and gentlemen, is the foul murderer and cut throat Ricardo Portensio, lately from San Francisco where he escaped the King's Justice."

"No, no, Senor…please…" The little man trembled and stammered under the alcalde's heated stare. "I am a travelling salesman, nothing more."

"So you say, Senor." The alcalde stopped and thought for a moment. "But you are lately from San Francisco?"

The salesman stared at him open mouthed. "Seize him," the alcalde said, dismissively.

"Alcalde, must we do this every few days? It's becoming a chore," a deep voice said from above. With a graceful move, Zorro leapt from the balcony of the upper floor, swinging from the large chandelier.

"This man is a wanted revolutionary. Even you would want to ensure these people are not at large…think of the men, women, and children of Los Angeles who may fall prey to the cold blooded tactics of the men who seek Spanish blood."

"I would heartily agree – if that was the case," Zorro said, calmly. "This man comes here every year, as regular as clockwork. His name is Cornelius Tomas, he's American."

The alcalde made a scoffing sound, and turned to the lancers.

"What are you waiting for? Seize Zorro, and his 'friend'," the alcalde said.

Zorro sighed, and put the sabre away. Picking up a bench, he used it to shield Cornelius Tomas from the lancers swords, and with a shove threw the seat towards the soldiers. They fell with a groan of surprise, and a tangle of swords.

"Good day, alcalde. Do you plan to do this every afternoon? Should I schedule you in?" Zorro asked with a chuckle. He was tempted to etch a Z into the new jacket, but there just was no time for it.

"After you, Senor," Zorro urged, whistling Toronado, who responded instantly. "On the horse, and I will get you somewhere safer." The man did as he was told, and Zorro mounted after him.

"Adios amigos!" Urging Toronado into a rear, he met Victoria's laughing eyes with his warm ones, as he waved.

Toronado broke into a gallop. Zorro steadied the trembling salesman who acted like he'd never been on a galloping horse before in his life. The lancers regrouped and let off a volley of shots, so far out of range that Zorro was in no danger at all.

The alcalde let out a curse, muffling it as he became aware of a beautiful young woman standing nearby.

"My apologies, Senorita. My language isn't fit for a lovely lady's ears, please forgive me," Ignacio De Soto said. "My poor excuse for a garrison has failed me again."

"Do you truly believe that the man is the notorious revolutionary Portensio? I feel quite faint at the thought, Senor," the lady said in a tremulous voice.

"Please, sit. Senorita Escalante, a glass of water for the senorita, if you please," Ignacio said.

"My brother and I were raised in Mexico. Such goings on…you would not believe. We were staying with relatives in San Francisco, and it was if the animals of the uprising had followed us there. My heart is fluttering so strangely…"

"Take a sip, Senorita. There, you will feel better in no time at all."

"Who are you sir? Why are you…?" A young man approached the alcalde, glaring his displeasure.

"Your husband, I presume?" The alcalde said with a frown.

"My brother," the lady said. "Francis, perhaps you could do the introductions…"

"My name is Francis Blanco, and this is my sister, Gabriella. Who have we the honour of addressing?" The man said with difficulty.

"I am the alcalde of this pueblo, Ignacio de Soto. It is such a pleasure to meet you both, and welcome you to our little pueblo." The alcalde bowed, but his eyes never left the senorita's face.

"My sister is feeling a little unwell, alcalde. If you will excuse us…" Francis Blanco helped his sister to her feet, and assisted her to the stairs.

Zzz

Diego was sitting at the bar, sipping his usual orange juice. Victoria wiped down the benches and started setting up for the day.

"I am sure you come in here, earlier and earlier. Your eyes are so busy today, Diego."

"Oh, are they?" Diego said thoughtfully.

"Is she here?" Victoria watched the deep blush cover her friend's face, neck and what she could see of his chest. He avoided her eyes.

"Is who here?"

"Don't pretend you don't know who I am talking about." Victoria laughed. "You normally sleep in all day, but lately you come in earlier and earlier. Point her out to me. The woman you love."

"My secret," he mumbled into his glass.

"Is it her?" Victoria said, pointing to someone new. "She arrived just before siesta yesterday. Her brother won't let anyone near her, poor thing. I don't think you have much of a chance."

"Huh?" Diego said, glancing over at the lovely woman. "Oh…"

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"I have never seen her in my life," Diego said. Victoria frowned as her friend's eyes filled with growing interest.

The beautiful woman had noticed his eyes on her, and was now coming over to the bar. He shifted slightly, and stood.

"I am Gabriella Blanco," the lady said, introducing herself brazenly. "The scowling man over there is my brother, Francis."

Diego bowed, lifting her hand towards his lips but not kissing it. "It is a pleasure to meet such a lovely woman as yourself, Senorita Blanco."

"And here I thought there were no gentlemen in this pueblo," she said with a laugh. "Francis, come and meet Senor…what was your name?" She had turned to glance towards the finely dressed young man glowering at them from the opposite side of the room. He was clearly unimpressed with his sister.

"Diego de la Vega," Diego said with a slight smile. "Is your brother always so tyrannical?"

"Always, Senor. It is so disappointing."

"I am sure he means well, Senorita. I'm sure he loves you."

"De la Vega, if you would kindly unhand my…sister," Francis said, marching over to the pair.

"I meant no disrespect," Diego said carefully. Realising he had, in fact, kept holding the lady's hand far longer than was polite, he apologised to both of them and headed for the tavern doors.

Victoria put her cloth down and raced after him.

"Are you alright, Diego?" She asked, catching him by his arm. His eyes looked thoughtful. "I'm sorry if I made you angry."

Diego smiled. "I'm not angry. I have things to do, errands to run." He hesitated. "If I thought I would have a chance with the woman I love, I would tell her. But not today…And no, it isn't Gabriella Blanco."


	2. Chapter 2

Diego returned to the tavern just before lunch, and sat at his usual table close to the bar. Victoria came across to take his order. Mendoza wandered across, and Diego invited him to eat with him.

"A plate of tamales and some wine for the sergeant, please Victoria. And the usual for me…" Diego asked gently. Victoria gave him a smile that almost took his breath away, and hurried off to the kitchen.

"The alcalde is like a man crazed, Don Diego. He sees revolutionaries everywhere…if it wasn't for Zorro this morning he would have lynched Don Miguel, and everyone knows he is harmless."

"What is this all about?" Diego asked, nodding and smiling a thanks to Victoria as she put a bottle of wine on the table. He poured the sergeant a tumbler of wine.

"Apparently this Ricardo Portensio burnt down several warehouses in San Francisco, almost bankrupting some prominent businessmen. He was part of a gang that was apprehended by Zorro of all people…would you believe it?"

"How interesting…are you sure that it wasn't someone else?"

"It is confusing. The gang were convinced it was Zorro, and so were the witnesses to the arrest. I suppose that is why the letter was so concerning…"

Diego filled the man's empty cup again. "Why is the letter so concerning?"

"Because the authorities in San Francisco are saying the revolutionaries want to kill Zorro. Imagine the damage that could cause to the pueblo. You know how Zorro is…but these people burn down buildings and use explosions and whatever else."

"Sounds dreadful, Sergeant," Diego said with just the right tone of mild horror to his voice. "I admire the alcalde's thoroughness, truly I do, but he really must leave the innocent alone. He'll be arresting me soon, and all I do is tend the newspaper."

"Excuse me, Don Diego," the gentle voice of a woman interrupted. "Did I just overhear that you have a newspaper?"

Diego glanced up, a little surprised. "Yes, Senorita Blanco. The Los Angeles Guardian is the local newspaper. I am the editor."

"So fascinating, so…civic minded," she said, fanning herself gently. "It must take a lot of your time and energy, Senor. You must be very clever to be an editor."

Diego shifted slightly.

"I think I am the only local man who has attended university apart from our alcalde, and he is very busy with his work," Diego said. "It is not really that difficult, it is not as if Los Angeles was a major city."

"An educated man," she sighed. "I was wondering, is there a lending library in the pueblo? I think you would know, being educated..."

"No, we aren't as civilised as some places, and as I said, we are not a city."

"A pity, I was hoping to find a copy of Robin Hood. I have read it before, and I was hoping to read it again. I find the legends so romantic and inspiring…don't you?"

Victoria brought out the food and placed it on the table loudly. "I hope you enjoy your lunch, Senor!"

Diego turned and watched her march off to the kitchen, surprised at how angry she seemed. Gabriella Blanco followed his gaze, and smiled.

"I hope I haven't upset your…friend, Senor."

"Victoria is busy, that's all." He shrugged. He couldn't see what he had done wrong. "As it happens, I have a copy of Robin Hood, and you are welcome to borrow it at any time. Would you like to join me for lunch, Senorita?"

She sat down opposite him, and Pilar took her order. Victoria glared at her from her place at the bar, shaking her head.

Zzz

Siesta was when the whole world slept, Zorro thought, as he climbed the wall, and then slipped into the kitchen. Victoria was fussing around, reorganising her benches, straightening towels and basically fidgeting in her space. He waited a moment before showing himself.

"What has happened, mi preciosa?" He murmured, spreading his arms for her to snuggle into his chest. She took the invitation, but she was slightly stiff against him.

"Have you been crying, Victoria?" He asked, slipping into the more familiar term without thinking. He touched her cheek gently, using a finger to catch a tear.

"Of course not," she sniffed.

He smiled slightly. "Little problem? Or alcalde sized?"

She touched the silk shirt as if self-soothing. "Zorro sized…"

"Have I offended you? Given you any reason to be afraid, angry?"

"I want to marry you. I want children. I want you to be able to walk in through the front door, for goodness sake," she breathed. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead.

"My heart aches every time you leave me." She wriggled free and stared at him. "Take it off. Right now. If you love me, take it off."

"Take what off?" He asked, innocently, as if he wasn't aware of the panic rising in his chest.

She folded her arms and glared at him. "That stupid black mask. It goes, or you go."

"I'm about to leave, but I was hoping…"

When she turned her back, he stopped, changing the conversation slightly. "What if I sometimes did walk through the front door? Without the mask? Already?"

She turned around cautiously. "You come here without the mask? I hardly thought that was safe."

He smiled. "How can I stay away? It's not going to be forever, my love, my querida…" He took her hands, and kissed the top of them gently. "Look at me. When the troubles are over, the mask will come off, I swear…Be patient."

A slight noise outside the curtain made him pause, and glance in that direction. "It appears my welcome is short-lived…I will come back…" He stared at her hopefully, as she glanced at the floor. He waited until she glanced up at him again, her eyes full of concern that he was in danger. "How can I live without your wonderful tamales?" He winked at her, and hoisted himself up and out the way he had entered.


	3. Chapter 3

In his cave, Diego stood at his desk peering at the ruined wanted poster. He moved slightly to give Felipe a look, but all the teenager could do was to shake his head puzzled.

"Well, nothing is going to make it like new. But I see a slight resemblance to…someone…and a name…Port…Portensio…of course!" Diego's flat hand slammed into the desk, making Felipe jump.

"Sorry, Felipe. Does that look like someone to you?" Diego frowned, considering the smudged, burnt and torn picture that had hardly been a portrait in the first place. "Those eyes, and the placement of the nose…perhaps. I am starting to see the alcalde's point of view. This picture could be of anyone."

Zzz

"We're so pleased you came, Senorita Blanco, Senor," Diego said, guiding the pair into the large open room of the hacienda. "Would you care for any refreshments?" He busied himself with orders and handing out the drinks, as his guests settled themselves.

"Senor Blanco, is it true that you lived through the atrocities in Mexico? Many of my friends returned to Spain terrified…"

"Yes, Don Alejandro. We moved to San Francisco to escape the memories."

"We are all that's left of our family now…"

"How horrible, Senorita," Diego agreed.

Gabriella shook herself, as if wakening from a dream. "You said I might be able to borrow a book, Diego?"

Diego smiled. "I said you were welcome to borrow a book, at any time. Come, I'll show you what I have." He offered his arm, and she took it. Francis Blanco was glaring in his general direction. "Senor, you are quite welcome to join us in the library…"

Francis was about to rise to his feet, when Gabriella stopped him. "Francis has never cared for books, Diego. Diego is a gentleman, Francis. I am in no danger from his advances."

"Of course," Alejandro said. "My son does know how to behave with a lady. Come, I will show you the horses."

Zzz

Gabriella ran her fingers over the spines of the books gently.

"You are a very interesting man, Diego."

"Am I?"

"Books on birds, inventions, even one about medieval warfare?"

"I love to learn," he said with a shrug.

"Yes, the pursuit of knowledge for its own ends," Gabriella said, turning back to the books. "I am a scholar too. Although as a woman, I need to hide it."

"It's a pity," Diego said. "No one should have to hide their abilities to be respected."

"There's a book above me that I wish to look at, Diego," Gabriella said. "Please?"

He expected her to move aside, to tell him the title of the particular book, as he came forward to assist. Instead she stayed perfectly still, and as he reached up, she leant against his chest. He froze.

"Why, your heart is pounding so fast, Senor." She looked at the frown on his face, and smiled. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the mouth, gently trying to coax him to engage in the kiss. "I am an attractive woman, Diego. You are an attractive man." She murmured, coming up for air. Her eyes peered into his hazel ones, trying to see the reaction she had caused. His eyes were cold steel.

He pushed her away from him with both hands. "I am not interested…Senorita…I am in love with someone else."

"Truly?" She eyed him critically for a moment. "How boring of you…"

"I believe my father is calling. Lunch must be ready."

Zzz

Late that night, Zorro was doing his nightly patrol, creeping along roof tops under cover of darkness. A light lit up one of the tavern rooms. The man in black eased back slightly, a little concerned about the implications of the light.

He watched with interest as a rope was thrown up, out of the window, catching on the jutting strut of a rafter. A slight figure climbed up, and another figure joined the first. They settled themselves on the tavern roof, not far from where Zorro was hiding.

"Ricardo," a woman's voice murmured. "Kiss me, remind me that you are mine…"

Zorro's eyebrows went up. Gabriella's soft seductive voice. Ricardo? As is Ricardo Portensio? Where was her jealous brother?

"I hate this pretence, Gabriella. Let's just get this over with…let's just find Zorro and kill him. Then we can go home," the man murmured.

Zorro froze. Ricardo was Francis. They obviously were not brother and sister.

"Victoria Escalante is the weakest link of the chain. You go for her, and I will work on Diego as a potential hostage. He is from the wealthiest Spanish household in the territory."

"De la Vega? We kill him, don't we? You know I don't like to compete for your attentions…"

There was an awkward silence from the woman.

"Gabriella?"

"Oh, very well. He's not a complete moron like most men I've met…I need to kiss you, don't be like that, Ricardo. Hold me, never let me go. You know you mean the world to me."

Zorro could see enough to know he should give the pair a degree of privacy, and he didn't really want to be noticed, not before he worked out a plan to counter their threats. He moved stealthily and silently along the roof. He avoided a loose tile out of habit. He'd have to fix it for Victoria one of these days.

Zzz

Diego sat at his desk in the newspaper office. He sighed as he scrunched up a piece of paper, and threw it towards the waste paper bin. He stood up to stretch his arms, and flex his fingers.

A thundering boom made the building shudder around him, making his desk shake, and the quill and ink well fell to the floor. Had a cannon gone off in the centre of town? What was going on?

He heard yells and screams, and he raced to the front door.

"What's going on, Senor?" He asked a passer-by.

"The armoury went up, I think. Nothing else could have made that noise," the man outside in the street said. "Everyone is going to help with the fire. I don't know what is going to be done about it, though."

"Wait a moment. I'll grab my jacket and join you," Diego said. He turned and began heading back to his office, wanting to grab his brown jacket and head off.

Another thundering roar almost deafened him, knocking him off his feet and sending him crashing against a wall. What had been his office was a blackened ruin. Flames flickered around where the door had been. If he had been sitting at his desk he would have been a dead man.

The man from outside was at his side in moments.

"Don Diego, are you alright?"

"I'll…be…fine," he stammered, reaching up to his head. A cut at the back of his head was bleeding dramatically, but with a bit of pressure he was sure it would stop.

The man helped him to his feet. "The newspaper building is on fire, we need to get you out of here. Hernandez needs to look at that cut."


	4. Chapter 4

The first explosion had Victoria dropping her wash cloth in the sink as she raced to the door. Several lancers darted out, startled out of their relaxed stance. She made her way to the door, and was met by Alejandro.

"That sounded very intense," he murmured. "Are there manoeuvres today, Sergeant?"

"I think I am wanted…" Mendoza raced off towards the garrison.

The second explosion came from another direction entirely.

"That sounds like it was close to the newspaper building," Alejandro murmured. "Diego…He was going to spend the day there. I'd better check…"

"Diego's alright, of course…?" Victoria asked, her face going ghostly white.

"Put on some coffee, my dear. Some people are probably going to need it," Alejandro answered, mounting his horse and turning it towards the pillar of black smoke rising not far away. Dulcinea cantered down to the remains of the newspaper office.

Seeing the smaller man struggling to support his son, he dismounted and raced over to the pair.

"Diego, are you hurt?" He asked, already seeing the blood. "Show me the wound."

Diego staggered into his father's arms. "Just a little dizzy. It's not serious, Father." He mumbled and passed out.

"I'll get the doctor."

"Thank you, Senor." Alejandro lowered his son to the ground, then took out a handkerchief and put pressure on the head wound carefully and firmly. "Diego, are you awake?" He asked as his son frowned slightly.

"Ow," he murmured. "I suppose so."

"Just stay still for a moment."

"That was dramatic…" Diego said after a moment.

"What do you think caused it?"

"Small explosive device, probably. I think the alcalde may be on to something. I think we have revolutionaries in the pueblo."

"Revolutionaries?"

"Revolutionaries. Mendoza said that they may be seeking revenge on Zorro."

"I think the armoury might have gone up in smoke, Diego," Alejandro said softly. "That is a big problem."

"Solved by ordering new supplies from Monterey. New soldiers to bolster the ranks, and new ammunition to restock. It will take time."

"No, don't try to move. Your pupils are unfocused. Where are you trying to rush to? What are you trying to do?" Alejandro was a little surprised at the change in his normally passive son. Perhaps he really had been hit hard on the head.

"The fires need fighting," Diego murmured.

"Not by you, they don't."

Zzz

Victoria made sure there was enough coffee to go around. She provided blankets to everyone who needed one.

Francis Blanco entered the tavern, shaking his head. "The armoury went up. Then the newspaper office…"

"The newspaper?" Victoria said, tonelessly.

"No one could have survived such a blast," he said, shaking his head again. "Shocking…"

"Don Diego?" Gabriella asked, somewhat heatedly. "He is alright, isn't he?"

"I do believe he was in the office at the time," Francis said.

Hernandez and Alejandro arrived at the tavern, moments later, with a very dizzy Diego in tow. Victoria was more relieved than she could believe, and helped them upstairs and settled them in one of her best rooms.

She hovered near the door as the men fussed with Diego. They closed the door, shutting her out, and after a moment, Dr Hernandez opened it again.

"Should I bring him up anything? Coffee, broth, water?" She asked.

"He may only need rest," Hernandez said. "The head wound isn't deep, but I think I will put a stitch or two in there, all the same. If you have any needles and thread…oh, and some brandy will help."

Zzz

Later in the evening, Victoria was left to tidy up. Entering the kitchen she was startled to see Francis Blanco leaning on a far wall. She drew back with surprise, dropping the glasses on the floor, smashing them into tiny shards.

"My querida, be careful," he murmured.

"What? Guests are not permitted in here, Senor Blanco. Please leave…"

"You don't recognise me without the mask, my preciosa? Truly?" He moved towards her, and she retreated until her back was pressed against the wall. "I unmasked…" He opened his arms, in a strangely familiar way.

"Zorro?" She couldn't help the doubt creeping into her words. "Is it really you?"

"Who else could it be? Who else would dare?" He responded. He reached for her, and she darted to the side. "Victoria, my love, are you afraid of me?"

"This…is…unexpected," she whispered. "I really should clean up the mess I made. Glass is so dangerous." She rushed for the broom and dustpan. Francis grabbed her arm, with a grip so tight it almost hurt her.

"Look at me, querida. Don't you recognise me? I knew this was a bad idea…"

She swallowed hard, and stared at his face, searching for anything she recognised. The voice was even slightly different. Weren't his eyes meant to be blue? Or were they green? Perhaps they were the dusky brown of Francis Blanco's?

"The moustache?" She murmured.

"That? Oh, that was part of the disguise. False, stage makeup…You know," he explained airily.

Victoria nodded slightly. Diego knew how to apply false beards. She supposed false moustaches were the same.

"And your hair is brown, or black…not blond?"

"All part of the disguise. I darkened my hair so I wouldn't be recognised."

She stared in his eyes. He still seemed unfamiliar to her.

"Come to my arms," he said gently, pulling her towards him. "Kiss me…then you will recognise me."

Their lips met, and tobacco and wine greeted her as he deepened it. This was not Zorro…was it? He never had tasted of those things before. She tried not to grimace at the strong feelings of revulsion that hit her stomach.

"I unmasked…so I could give you that marriage, those children, a home…You have waited so long. Why should you wait any longer?"

She shivered. "I thought you were waiting until there was peace in Los Angeles."

"I have realised lately that will never happen. We will leave, go abroad. I will take you away from all this pain and trouble. We will be happy."

And the people? What about the people? She wanted to scream at him. "It sounds nice," she murmured. What about the peons and the poor and the Indians that relied on Zorro's justice and care? Had he forgotten all about everything he had ever cared about?

"I will give you a few hours to make yourself ready, and then I will collect you." He kissed her lightly on her hair.

Victoria forced a smile to her face. He was not even giving her a choice. This was not Zorro. She nodded, trying to make sense of what to do.

There was a slight sound. Victoria turned, and saw Diego standing barefoot behind them, dressed in only his trousers.

Francis bowed to both of them and left the kitchen.

"That was abrupt," Diego said. "I thought he would chat all night."

"Diego, sit down before you fall. Be careful, there is broken glass everywhere."

Diego sank wearily into a kitchen chair. "What did he want?"

"He says….he says…" She glanced around nervously. "He is Zorro."

"And you believe him?"

"I want to, but I can't," she whispered. "I think he is trying to trick me."

"I think he might be the revolutionary that the alcalde is looking for."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Diego?"

"Tired, but getting much stronger. The dizziness has eased a lot."

"Aren't you cold without a shirt?"

"Oh." He glanced down at his bare chest and bare feet. "I wasn't aware…I'm sorry, Victoria. I am almost indecent."

"I'll help you up to bed, Diego."

"Don't go anywhere with him, Victoria. He's a dangerous man. He wants to kill Zorro…."

"Don't worry yourself. Zorro will help me," she assured him, thinking of the knife and the pistol that she kept safe in the kitchen drawers.

Zzz

The few hours passed, and when Francis Blanco returned for her, she had an answer that made him frown.

Remembering Diego's words, she was determined not to go with him. Or to at least stall him until she could hopefully meet the real Zorro and explain everything.

"You still don't trust me."

"It has been a shock, and all the explosions and everything, I am overwhelmed. I need a few days to adjust to the idea of you being who you say you are. Especially after all the times you argued against this very thing."

"People can change…"

"Give me two weeks. I can find a buyer for the tavern, and settle my affairs. With the extra money we could buy another tavern. I want to be your wife, Zorro."

He frowned deeper.

"If you love me, then you will wait," she said, firmly.

"But of course, querida," he said in his confident way. "Your wish is my command."

Zzz

"More colour in your cheeks, Diego. That's good," she said. She took a pillow and fluffed it, putting it behind his head carefully. "Are you sure you should be sitting up?"

"I feel quite well, Victoria. Is there anything more substantial than thin porridge? I am hungry."

"I'll check with the doctor before I start filling you with rich food." She folded her arms thoughtfully.

"Blanco still bothering you?" He asked.

"I really wish the real Zorro would come to see me. Preferably at the same time that Blanco comes."

"That would solve things, wouldn't it?" He murmured. "Why do you think he's not Zorro?"

"He tastes different," she muttered, and then blushed. "Sorry…"

"Tastes?"

"Kisses…really Diego…you are too curious for your own good."

"Sorry," Diego muttered, blushing as well. "I thought everyone said that Zorro is a giant. Blanco is about your size. Just how tall is Zorro? As tall as me, perhaps?"

"Taller." She glanced at Diego curiously. "Well, maybe not. You are very tall when you stand up straight…maybe he is close to your height."

"What colour is his hair?"

"He wears a mask, Diego. His eyes are a strange colour, neither one colour nor another. It's hard to say what he looks like."

"Does Blanco treat you kindly? As if he was Zorro? Is his voice the same? The pattern of his speech the same?" She shook her head slowly. "You are the one who knows Zorro the best. If you have doubts, then that is enough for me."

"What can I do? I can't stall him forever…two weeks isn't long."

"Hopefully the real Zorro will come and claim you before the end of that time," Diego said.

She smiled and nodded.

"When did Hernandez say he would be back? I want to see what damage was done to the newspaper building," Diego said impatiently.

"I'm sure no one wants you pushing yourself too fast, Diego. You are not a strong man, you know."

As Victoria left the room, Gabriella knocked on the door frame.

"Just seeing how you are, Diego."

"I'm fine," he said stiffly. "You shouldn't be visiting me, you know. Francis would be very angry. Did you know he is Zorro? I wouldn't upset a man like that."

"Zorro?" Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "That's ridiculous…not true."

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you think. He is going to marry Victoria. So he says…"

"You must still be concussed to believe such nonsense."

"I should warn you, if the alcalde finds out, you would be in great danger. Both of you. Perhaps you should make plans to leave, for your own safety."

"The alcalde is a smart man, Diego. I hardly think he would believe such a story."

"Completely obsessed with Zorro. Bordering on insanity," Diego said with a shrug. "He's already over excited by the news of the revolutionaries heading our way…"

"I will have to clear up this misunderstanding. That's all it is, Diego, a misunderstanding."


	5. Chapter 5

"You are destroying my plans," Gabriella was saying. "What is this about being Zorro?" Diego smiled slightly from outside the door where he listened, in the quiet of siesta.

"It's the perfect way to trap the woman," Francis answered.

"Idiot! You could spoil everything. If the alcalde catches you, he could claim you are Zorro. He's destined for the scaffold, you know that?"

"Calm down, Gabriella."

"I hope her kisses are worth betraying our cause." She snarled. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "You took the opportunity to try to kill de la Vega, and he is part of our plan."

"Part of your plan, Gabriella. He is too smart. You are too soft with him. We could hold Victoria and threaten her. Zorro could be our puppet. He'd do whatever we told him to, as long as we had her. We don't need money when we have power."

"He'd rescue her at the earliest opportunity and our lives wouldn't be worth living. You are a fool, Ricardo."

"You, my dear, are too smart for your own good. Let me deal with them. I am your husband, after all. You should be following my lead."

"Your lead will get us both killed."

"You are welcome to return to San Francisco to wait for me."

There was the sound of something fragile hitting the wall, and breaking.

"If you're going to be like that, I'm leaving you to it," Francis growled, and Diego ducked back into the shadows of his own room.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Diego was at the tavern a few days later, looking much stronger, and a little more messy than usual.

"How is the work at the newspaper going, Diego? You look tired."

"Tired in a good way. We are getting further along than I thought we would by now."

"That's good…" Victoria left the bar, and began to check on customers again, and Diego turned to watch her.

Gabriella arrived, dishevelled and out of breath. She raced to his side, and tugged on his arm, in obvious distress.

"There's a little boy…stuck…too scare to move…" She murmured. He poured her a glass of water and pressed it to her hands. She drank in big gulps.

"I don't know what to do, everything just fell….the roof…"

"Show me," Diego said softly. She nodded and they left.

Zzz

He pulled Esperanza up near the old mine entrance. It was on the de la Vega estate, not too far from the hacienda. He dismounted, and froze slightly, as he became aware that Gabriella had drawn a pistol. It was pointed towards him, her face twisted into a snarl.

"There is no boy, is there, Gabriella?" He asked, realising he had been tricked. He glanced around – no one for miles, at least not on his side anyway. If he could get away, he could reach home on horseback within fifteen minutes, or walk for an hour and a half.

"Hands up and go into the mine," Gabriella ordered.

All he could do right now was obey, and he entered the mine carefully. A scuffle of feet approached him, and a man's arm grabbed him and threw him down. He landed against something soft and wriggling, and guessed it was Victoria. Her mumbling complaints were muffled by a gag.

"Ricardo Portensio, I assume?" Diego asked, already reaching to remove the gag.

Ricardo whipped out his own pistol and levelled it at Diego. "Who told you that?"

"Now we will have to kill him," Gabriella sighed.

"Zorro will save us. You'll be very sorry for this!" Victoria shouted, as soon as she could.

"We are counting on his interference," Gabriella said, green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Get up Diego. I'll get him out the way, and then we can concentrate on our prize." Ricardo dragged Diego up and shoved him back out into the light.

Zzz

"If Gabriella hurts her…"

"She won't," Ricardo replied, although he was momentarily distracted by the thought.

Diego made a lunge for the sword at the man's waist, but was shoved backwards.

"Nice try, caballero," Ricardo said with a dry chuckle.

"You must admit there exists a pattern of jealousy," Diego said, as his hand searched for anything to defend himself with.

Ricardo shook his head with a smile. "Trying to be clever won't help you, de la Vega. You know too much – should have kept your big mouth shut." He raised the pistol slowly, smirking at the frown on Diego's face.

Diego's hand met a rock. He aimed and hefted it towards the other man, just as the pistol went off.

Zzz

The women heard the retort of the pistol.

"Too bad. Diego was quite a handsome man."

"Diego!" Victoria pushed past her captor, and raced outside.

There was no dead body. She scanned the surroundings, and realised there was no blood trail either. She sighed with relief. She kept running, realising they would soon be chasing her.

"Ricardo! Where are you? Catch the woman!" Gabriella shouted, and then realised Ricardo was lying still close by. She crouched next to him, and assured herself he wasn't dead.

Zzz

Diego darted out of his hiding place, catching Victoria's arm with one hand, placing the other hand over her mouth. He pulled her down behind the rock and dense bush that had provided cover. She wriggled and squirmed but he held her until she calmed down enough to realise who he was.

"Diego!" She threw her arms around him tightly. "You're alive!"

He gently removed her arms, hushing her. "We can't stay here…They'll find us…I know where we are. I can get us back to the hacienda." He checked for anyone searching for them, and then urged her to run with him a fair way, before whistling for Esperanza.

Zzz

Gabriella and Ricardo sneaked back into town, in the middle of the night.

"Just stay here," Ricardo said. Swinging up a rope, he scaled the tavern wall to their room. Rain was pelting down around him, but it didn't worry him.

He climbed through the window. "Ricardo Portensio, I arrest you for revolutionary activities, and multiple counts of murder." Light entered the room with the striking of a match, and Ricardo stared into the face of Ignacio De Soto, who smirked with a sense of victory. Ricardo backed out of the window and scaled his way up to the roof.

"I hear you've been impersonating me," came a deeper voice. "While I must admit imitation is a great method of flattery, I am becoming a trifle annoyed by someone who seeks to hurt the woman I love."

"Zorro!" Ricardo growled. "It will be a great honour to be the one who finally kill you, Senor."

Ricardo drew his sword, and paled as Zorro drew his own. He swallowed, and lunged at the masked man. Zorro mocked him by dodging out of the way.

"Is that the best you can do, my friend?"

Ricardo lunged again, and this time Zorro blocked it. Zorro paused and waited for the other man to make a move. "What's wrong? Are you frightened?"

Lightning flashed overhead weakly. "You killed my brother!"

A flurry of attack came from the other man. This time Zorro met each blow, and upped his own attack. Ricardo drove him back for a few moments, as Zorro slipped and slid on the wet tiles. He turned the tables on the revolutionary, driving him back towards his room.

With a cry of panic, Ricardo slipped on a loose tile, and slid off the roof, catching himself just in time with one hand. His sword clattered down to land in the mud. Ricardo dared a look down, and could feel his fingers slipping from their grasp.

"Give me your hand, Senor," Zorro murmured above him. "You're going to fall. The roof is too slippery." He reached out his gloved hand for the revolutionary.

"So be it." Ricardo let go and fell. Zorro turned his head, unable to watch. Gabriella's screams were enough to inform him that the man was dead.

Zzz

Zorro climbed down the wall, to approach the woman. "It's over, Senora."

"I'll kill you!" She screamed, grief making her incredibly strong. The knife scratched his shoulder before he could react, but his arms caught her firmly, as he tried to wrestle with her. Her grip on her dagger was intense. "You killed all of them. All of them!"

"Gabriella. Put the knife down," he murmured. "Think about it. Does it do any good now? He's dead. You want me dead. Where will it end?"

"With you dead at my feet!" She screamed, raising her hand to strike him in the chest with the dagger. There was the sound of a pistol shot. Gabriella went limp in his arms suddenly.

He lowered her gently to lie with her husband. She reached for Ricardo's cold hand, and breathed her last. Only then did Zorro glance up towards where the gunshot had come from.

"Those people tried to kill my son, Zorro. A father has the right to ensure his family's safety, surely?" Alejandro said, with a salute. With a nod, Zorro whistled for Toronado and saluted the older man. He was gone in a flurry of hooves and clumps of mud.

Zzz

The next day, Victoria smiled at Diego as he entered the tavern as usual. She automatically poured him an orange juice and handed it to him.

"Buenos diaz, Don Diego," she said.

"So I hear that Francis was actually the revolutionary the alcalde was after," he said with a smile. "What a relief that is finally over. Definitely too much excitement for me."

"Zorro came to see me last night, after the excitement died down."

"I assume he tastes authentic," Diego said, with a slight grin.

"Very," Victoria said, as she blushed a soft pink. "Are you never going to let me forget that slip?"

"You're like a sister to me, Victoria. A brother has every right to tease a sister."

"I am glad everything is back to normal." Her eyes hesitated on his chest for a moment, her mind going back to the memories of scars that had no business being there. She could imagine the muscles that seemed so well hidden by the clothes he wore.

"So am I. Such stories for the paper though. I really need to write them up," Diego said, slightly distracted. He put the glass down on the bar, and shifted his shoulders. His muscular shoulders, Victoria reminded herself. She nodded, still staring at the middle of his chest.

He glanced at her with concern, and shrugged. "I might come in for lunch later, Victoria."

"Mmm hmm," she said with a nod, and blushed slightly. Her hands automatically went back to polishing the bar, and he headed out into the bright sunshine.


End file.
